Mahou no Kagami
by Elsa Kisiel
Summary: [Fma Shamballa ; Univers alternatif] Dans le bureau de son père, il y avait beaucoup de choses dont il ne connaissait pas l'utilité. Comme un vieux miroir usé.


Ceci est une fanfiction basée sur la première adaptation en anime de Fullmetal Alchemist. Par conséquent, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Cette histoire a également été inspirée par une chanson des Vocaloids Rin et Len Kagamine, intitulée « Mahou no Kagami » (ce qui veut dire « miroir magique » en japonais). Une version en vostfr est disponible.

Je recherche un (ou des) bêta-lecteur(s). Contacte-moi vite si tu es intéressé !

Merci à **Riz-Mayonnaise** qui a relu avec soin cette fiction-ci et m'a aidé à l'améliorer.

Passe un bon moment!

* * *

_« L'oeuvre peut être miroir, et combien d'entre nous le voudraient briser ? »_

Pierre Seghers.

**Mahou no Kagami**

Edward Elric, petit garçon de six ans et demi, dévalait les marches de l'escalier avec l'entrain d'un enfant de son âge, tandis qu'Alphonse, son petit frère, dormait à l'étage. C'était l'heure de la sieste mais l'ainé ne semblait pas vouloir en tenir compte, préférant arpenter joyeusement la maison silencieuse.

Leurs parents s'étaient rendus chez des amis, les laissant seuls un moment, leur promettant néanmoins d'être de retour pour le goûter.

C'était donc le moment idéal pour faire des bêtises.

Sans avoir trop besoin de réfléchir, le garçonnet décida de traîner une chaise jusqu'à l'étagère en haut de laquelle était rangés les biscuits. Il monta dessus, fier de lui, et attrapa du bout des doigts la boite métallique tant convoitée.

Qui se révéla être vide.

Il la remit en place avec une moue déçue. Puis, il descendit du siège, qu'il tira mollement jusqu'à l'endroit où il l'avait pris.

Il resta un instant immobile, un peu découragé par cet échec.

Mais une autre idée lui vient très vite et il se remit aussitôt à courir. Il s'arrêta, un instant plus tard, devant la porte en bois vernis, camouflée sous l'escalier.

Le bureau de son père.

Ed et Al avait le droit d'aller partout dans la maison sauf là. Par ce qu'ils étaient trop petits et que c'était dangereux.

Mais ça, leurs parents le leur avaient dit il y a longtemps –au moins un an et demi, c'est-à-dire une éternité. Maintenant, il était grand n'est-ce pas ?

Il tendit le bras et fit tourner la poignée ronde. Le battant, bien entretenu, pivota sur ses gongs sans un bruit.

La pièce, petite mais lumineuse, était remplie d'objets dont il ignorait le fonctionnement. Il y avait des fioles contenant des produits bizarres, des livres en grande quantité, un bocal remplit de pierres rouges, des instruments mathématiques qui lui étaient inconnus, des bidules qui tournoyaient, des machins qui cliquetaient et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un pendule.

Il longea le secrétaire sur lequel s'entassaient de nombreuses feuilles remplies par l'écriture de son père, et tenta d'ouvrir une grande armoire qui s'avéra être fermée à clé.

Puis il vit, à côté de celle-ci et appuyé contre le mur, un vieux miroir.

C'était un objet des plus ordinaires Edward s'en approcha pourtant avec curiosité.

De l'autre côté du verre, un garçon blond le dévisageait avec de grands yeux dorés pareils aux siens. Ed tendit la main et effleura la glace son image, le regardant avec une attention égale, en fit de même.

Le garçonnet recula, se désintéressant de l'objet. L'autre était resté immobile, suivant attentivement chacun de ses mouvements, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour. »

L'enfant sursauta, cherchant autour de lui l'origine de la voix. Son regard tomba à nouveau sur le reflet.

« Bonjour, salua-t-il en retour sur un ton incertain.

— C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant, continua son double comme si de rien n'était.

— O-Oui.

— Qui es-tu ?, questionna son étrange sosie avec avidité.

Le gosse trouva que son interlocuteur avait un sacré culot de lui poser cette question-là alors que son identité à lui était quand même beaucoup plus évidente !

« Je m'appelle Edward, répondit-il malgré tout.

— Tu connais la personne qui travaille souvent ici ?

— Mon papa ?

— Ton… ? »

Le ton était clairement surpris.

« Je vois, il a donc eu des enfants, conclut-il à mi-voix. »

Il dévisagea le môme en face de lui avec un regain d'intérêt. Celui-ci prit son courage à deux mains et rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

« Dis, qui tu es ? Et pourquoi tu es ici ? »

Son reflet mit longtemps à répondre, comme s'il hésitait.

« C'est ton père qui m'a enfermé dans ce miroir, après m'avoir créé. Je m'appelle Envy.

— Pourquoi mon papa…

— …A-t-il décidé de m'enfermer ? Parce qu'il a peur de moi sans doute. »

Ed lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Par ce que je ne suis pas un humain.

— Tu es quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas... Ton père a dit que j'étais un _homonculus_.

— Et c'est vrai ?

— Peut-être. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

— Moi non plus, avoua le plus jeune, frustré de son ignorance. »

Le silence se réinstalla tandis que le petit garçon remettait de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« Mais tu es gentil ? »

L'autre hocha la tête.

« Donc, mon papa ne devrait pas t'enfermer. »

Il acquiesça à nouveau.

« Tu veux que je lui demande de te libérer ?, demanda l'enfant, fier d'en être arrivé à une conclusion logique. »

Cette fois, Envy répondit par la négative.

« Ton père ne t'écouteras pas et il ne te laissera plus venir si tu fais ça.

— Ah bon… »

Le silence perdura un moment.

« Dis, quel âge tu as ?, demanda le garçonnet, intrigué par la façon dont parlait Envy.

— Je ne sais pas. Il est difficile de compter les années, enfermé dans un miroir. Mais je suis plus âgé que toi, ça, j'en suis certain. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter autre chose, le bruit d'une porte d'entrée que l'on referme un peu brusquement leur parvint.

« Il faut que je m'en aille ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici !, lui murmura Edward, paniqué. »

Il courut vers l'entrée de la pièce, laissant là son double.

« Je reviendrais te voir, lui promit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. »

Il referma le battant sans faire de bruit et tenta de retourner discrètement dans sa chambre. Cependant…

« Ed ? »

La voix de sa mère avait retentit derrière lui alors qu'il remontait l'escalier.

« Tu es déjà debout ?, s'enquit-t-elle avec tendresse. »

Le garçonnet fit oui de la tête.

« Alors on va réveiller Alphonse et puis on va manger un bon goûter ?

— Mais il n'y a plus de biscuits, fit-il remarquer sans réfléchir.

— Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

Elle avait mis les mains sur les hanches pour paraître plus sévère mais arborait aussi un sourire amusé.

« Pardon, fit le gamin en baissant les yeux.

— Ce n'est pas grave, lui assura-t-elle. Mais il ne faut plus recommencer. »

Il songea qu'il lui faudrait surtout faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Il ne devait pas parler d'Envy par inadvertance.

« Et on mange quoi ?, questionna-t-il en suivant la jeune femme dans l'escalier.

—Ton papa et moi, nous avons acheté un délicieux gâteau sur le chemin du retour. Avec de gros morceaux de p**ê**ches. »

Le gosse, ravit, gravit rapidement les marches restantes, se disant que plus vite son frère serait réveillé, plus vite il pourrait manger la pâtisserie.

•

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis et Edward n'avait cessé de repenser au vieil objet magique dans le bureau de son père. Il attendait avec impatience le moment où il pourrait y retourner sans que ses parents ne le sachent.

L'occasion se présenta quand Trisha Elric constata qu'il lui manquait des ingrédients pour le repas du soir. Son époux fut désigné pour aller faire les courses.

Ed commença par vérifier si celui-ci était vraiment partit et si sa mère était toujours affairée dans la cuisine. Puis, il courut jusqu'à l'escalier, ouvrit et referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'avancer dans la pièce, qui était toujours aussi désordonnée. Cela le réjouissait rangé, l'endroit perdrait de sa magie.

Le petit garçon était tout excité à l'idée de faire une aussi grosse et amusante bêtise. Il se dirigea à pas de loup vers le miroir.

« Bonjour, dit-il à son image. »

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, se contentant d'imiter le mouvement de ses lèvres sans émettre un son.

« Eh !, appela le blondinet, confus. »

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son nouvel ami se comportait ainsi. Un peu perdu, il regarda autour de lui.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?, s'enquit l'homonculus, qui avait bien du mal à s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air paniqué du môme. »

Celui-ci se tourna à nouveau vers le miroir mais son sosie se contenta de l'imiter, refusant d'abandonner ce petit jeu aussi facilement.

« Envy, t'es où…, s'inquiéta l'enfant d'une voix plaintive. »

Le garçon du miroir éclata de rire devant ses grands yeux larmoyant.

« C'était une blague ! Je voulais te faire peur. Et ça a marché ! Expliqua joyeusement le reflet.

— C'est pas gentil !, ronchonna le cadet en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

— Ca ne l'est pas, c'est vrai. Tu m'en veux ?

— Non. »

Le farceur s'assit lui aussi par terre. Leurs épaules se seraient touchées si le verre ne les séparait pas.

« Veux-tu toujours m'aider, Edward ? »

L'enfant acquiesça silencieusement. Son interlocuteur lui montra du doigt le bocal remplit de pierres rouges posé à côté de la sorte de pendule.

« - Prends en une dans ta main, lui ordonna t'il quand il revint avec le précieux chargement. »

Le gamin posa le lourd récipient par terre et fit ce que lui avait demandé l'autre, sans se formaliser du fait qu'il lui donnait des ordres.

« Je dois faire quoi ? »

Le plus âgé hésita.

« Donne-moi la main, exigea-t-il finalement. »

Leurs petites menottes se placèrent d'un côté et de l'autre de la glace, la pierre plaquée contre la vitre. Enfin plaquée, pas tout à fait Ed sentait une résistance mais il pouvait encore aller un peu plus loin. Il poussa donc jusqu'à sentir un contact.

Doux et chaleureux.

Il regarda, surprit, les doigts d'Envy entourer les siens, à l'intérieur du miroir.

« C'est chaud, fit-il remarquer.

— Oui.

— J'arrive pas à avancer plus !, se plaignit l'enfant. »

Son camarade le regarda lutter contre la force invisible qui l'empêchait de passer, tout en sachant que c'était probablement inutile.

« Tu veux bien me donner la pierre ?, finit-il par demander. »

Le garçonnet laissa tomber le minerai dans la paume de l'homonculus qui repoussa doucement sa main hors du verre.

« Si tu restais coincé à l'intérieur, ce serait embêtant, expliqua-t-il avant d'avaler le cailloux. »

Puis, il tenta de traverser la paroi mais il restait bloqué au-delà de son poignet.

« Tu veux que je t'en donne d'autres ?, proposa l'humain qui avait observé la scène avec intérêt.

— Pas tout de suite, mon organisme doit s'y habituer progressivement.

— Alors la prochaine fois ?, proposa t'il en se demandant ce que pouvait bien être un organisme.

— Oui, et les fois d'après aussi. Je te reverrais quand ?

— Je sais pas.

— Mais tu reviendras ? »

Le petit garçon hocha frénétiquement la tête en guise d'assentiment.

« Allez, va-t'en avant que ton papa ne te trouve, lui conseilla Envy après qu'Edward lui eut expliqué que celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à revenir. »

•

Et il y était retourné. À chaque fois, il avait donné un de ces cailloux écarlates au garçon du miroir. La barrière qui les séparait s'affaiblissait dès qu'il avalait l'étrange substance.

Souvent, ils s'asseyaient, de part et d'autre du miroir et le cadet racontait ses journées son interlocuteur écoutait ses récits avec beaucoup d'attention, l'interrompant seulement pour lui poser d'avantage de questions.

C'était presque devenu une habitude, pour le môme, que de se rendre dans la pièce sous l'escalier dès qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'en empêcher…

Un jour, Edward, qui avait profité du fait que son père était au jardin, vit que l'homonculus parvenait presque à se glisser totalement hors de la glace. Seule sa main gauche était encore retenue par la paroi.

« Tu vas sortir quand ?, lui demanda l'humain en lui tendant une pierre.

— Aujourd'hui, répondit l'image en réintégrant l'objet. »

Pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient tous les deux, la substance ne semblait avoir d'effet que s'il se trouvait entièrement à l'intérieur de celui-ci lorsqu'il l'absorbait. Il l'avala donc et attendit un instant avant d'avancer les doigts ceux-ci traversèrent le miroir sans rencontrer de résistance.

L'enfant, comprenant que son sosie était libre, lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire. L'autre la saisit… et tira.

•

Van Hohenhiem ramassa, avec son flegme habituel, ses lunettes qui étaient tombées alors qu'il jouait avec son plus jeune fils.

« Tu t'en sors ?, lui demanda son épouse avec amusement. »

Il allait répondre par l'affirmative quand Alphonse lui sauta dessus par derrière, le prenant au dépourvu.

« Où est Edward ?, demanda l'homme en se relevant, le gamin dans ses bras.

— Il doit être à l'intérieur, supposa la jeune femme.

— Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de ce beau temps je vais le chercher. »

•

Ed se sentit brusquement tiré vers le miroir qu'il traversa comme s'il n'eut pas existé. Il perdit l'équilibre quand l'homonculus le lâcha et manqua d'heurter le sol. Il se retourna aussitôt et se heurta à la vitre redevenue solide.

« C'est inutile, l'informa Envy, qui se trouvait maintenant de l'autre côté. Tu ne pourras passer qu'en ingérant suffisamment de pierres rouges, ou en étant aidé par quelqu'un remplissant cette condition.

– Toi, tu peux…, proposa le gamin après un instant de réflexion.

– Mais Ed, réfléchis un peu ! Crois-tu que ton père acceptera que tu m'aies sortit de cet objet ? Il m'y renfermera aussitôt. Alors que si je devenais toi…»

Il avança la main vers celle de son sosie humain.

« Tu te méprends, l'avertit-il en effleurant distraitement le verre. Je ne vais pas t'aider. »

Il retira d'ailleurs ses doigts avant que le cadet ne puisse les saisir.

« Crois-tu que quelqu'un se rendrait compte si nous échangions nos place ? Tu m'as tant raconté sur toi seul ton père comprendrait, si tu le lui expliquais. »

Il lui lança un regard désolé.

« C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te laisser lui en parler.

– Vy'… »

Le ton du gosse s'était fait suppliant.

« Que penses-tu de cette histoire ? Le petit Edward, poussé par sa curiosité, s'est rendu dans le bureau de son père et a, sans le vouloir, cassé un vieux miroir.»

Le reflet attrapa le bord du cadre et le fit lentement basculer vers lui.

« Oui, je suis sûr que je jouerais ce rôle à la perfection, conclut-il. »

Et il le lâcha.

•

L'alchimiste de lumière sortit de la chambre de son ainé, un peu perplexe : celui-ci ne semblait être nulle part dans la maison. Il se gratta la joue, songeur. Peut-être était-il finalement allé dans le jardin ?

Il descendait l'escalier de bois avec l'intention d'y retourner quand un bruit lui parvint. Un bruit de verre brisé.

« Non, murmura-t-il avec appréhension en dévalant les marches restantes. »

Il en manqua une et se rattrapa au dernier moment. Atteignant enfin la porte, il fit tourner, avec maladresse, la poignée et entra.

Son regard se portait naturellement vers le coin de la pièce, juché de débris. L'objet magique avait bel et bien été détruit.

Pourquoi ne fermait-il jamais la porte à clé ?

« Papa…, fit la voix de son fils. »

Il tourna un peu la tête, pour l'apercevoir. Et se figea.

Appuyés contre l'imposante armoire, assis sur le sol recouvert de parquet, deux enfants le fixaient de leurs mêmes yeux couleur or.

« Ce n'est pas…, murmura l'homme sans comprendre.

…possible.

•

Et il le lâcha.

« Attends !, supplia Edward. »

Comme par réflexe, l'autre rattrapa le miroir avant qu'il ne se fracasse sur le sol.

« Mon papa, il t'enfermera pas !

— Bien sûr que si il le fera. Je l'effraie.

— Il ne fera pas ça, riposta le garçonnet avec assurance. »

L'homonculus releva doucement la tête et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Parce que nous sommes identiques. »

Il le regarda sans comprendre.

« Si tu crois qu'il va se montrer gentil avec moi juste par ce que je te ressemble…

— Mais Envy, comment il saura que c'est toi ? »

Le garçon du miroir mit un moment à saisir ce que son interlocuteur lui disait. Puis, soudain, il écarquilla les yeux, frappé par l'évidence.

« Bien sûr… »

Il se sentit un peu idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. L'enfant, en face de lui, souriait joyeusement.

Il repoussa l'objet magique contre le mur, s'assurant qu'il était bien calé avant de le lâcher à nouveau. Puis, il recula d'un pas et avança une main hésitante vers le plus jeune et d'attraper son bras.

Son autre main se posa sur son dos et il l'attira contre lui. Ils étaient dehors, tous les deux. Le miroir ne renvoyait plus aucun reflet.

« Il faudrait qu'on le détruise. »

L'humain hocha la tête et recula. Un instant plus tard, la vitre éclatait contre le sol.

« C'est finit maintenant, affirma t'il. »

Ils firent quelques pas et se laissèrent tomber sur le sol dès qu'ils furent assez loin des débris coupants.

La tête de l'un se posa sur l'épaule de l'autre, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait avec fracas.

L'homme s'avança sans les voir, regardant avec désespoir leur œuvre. Finalement, peut-être que la disparition du reflet l'aurait attristé ? Il avait l'air de s'en vouloir.

« Papa, murmura l'un des deux, s'inquiétant de sa détresse. »

Quand il se tourna vers eux, son expression changea.

« Ce n'est pas…, murmura-t-il, l'air stupéfait. »

Les enfants échangèrent rapidement un regard avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

« Si…, commença l'un.

– … ça l'est, conclut l'autre. »


End file.
